


Darkness

by cosmofrogg, WTF Haikyuu 2021 (Haikyuu_Fandom_Kombat)



Series: 15:13 [2]
Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Art, Digital Art, Don't copy to another site, Kinks, Leashes, M/M, Making Out, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Possessive Behavior, Tattoos, Touching, WTF Kombat 2021
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-27
Updated: 2021-02-27
Packaged: 2021-03-17 23:15:18
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29724723
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/cosmofrogg/pseuds/cosmofrogg, https://archiveofourown.org/users/Haikyuu_Fandom_Kombat/pseuds/WTF%20Haikyuu%202021
Summary: Никогда не смотри в глаза своим демонам | Never look your demons in the eyes
Relationships: Miya Atsumu/Sakusa Kiyoomi
Series: 15:13 [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2184579
Comments: 3
Kudos: 44
Collections: Level 4 Quest 2: Визуал от М до E 2021, WTF Haikyuu визуал M-E 2021





	Darkness

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [По контуру дракона](https://archiveofourown.org/works/29583057) by [Terquedad](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Terquedad/pseuds/Terquedad), [WTF Haikyuu 2021 (Haikyuu_Fandom_Kombat)](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Haikyuu_Fandom_Kombat/pseuds/WTF%20Haikyuu%202021). 



> Автор работы (art by) — [Cosmofrogg](http://twitter.com/cosmofrogg).

[Полноразмер | Full size](https://imgur.com/a/1tfHf41)


End file.
